Anytime
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Under normal circumstances, Trish de la Rosa wouldn't be talking to Dez about this sort of thing. But these weren't exactly normal circumstances. It had come too fast and furious and the poor girl had been blindsided. Trez. Dez/Trish. Special thanks to herclearsky on Tumblr (who I'm pretty sure is CatchTheRainbow on here) for pushing me with fangirl feels to finally write this! :D


**AN: My first Austin and Ally fic! My first Disney Channel fic in a long while, actually. As usual, I own nothing. Also, Dez is OOC, and Trish probably is, too. I wrote this in...less than two hours, I think? And I went to publish it right away. Any advice on how to better them for anny future Trez fics would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Under normal circumstances, Trish de la Rosa wouldn't be talking to Dez about this sort of thing. But these weren't exactly normal circumstances. It had come too fast and furious and the poor girl had been blindsided. To make matters worse, she would usually talk to Ally about something like this, and Austin if she wasn't around. But they were both out of town working on their respective albums. So here she was, crying in front of Dez.

Alright – to be fair – they weren't really talking about it. In fact, Dez still didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. She had texted him asking her to meet him in the practice room at Sonic Boom, which he had found a little bit confusing, since she was very clear on the fact that she did not want to hang out with him while Austin and Ally were away, but he didn't question it. What was even more surprising was just how sad she looked when he entered the room. "Trish?" he asked, his voice full of concern yet still somehow managing to sound upbeat and quirky "Are you okay?"

Trish took a deep breath in before telling him "Alright, listen here freckles, normally you're the last person I'd want to talk to this sort of thing about but since Ally and Austin are both out of town you're all I've got."

"That's okay." He responded calmly. "Just, what's wrong?"

'_Damn.' _Trish thought to herself _'Why do his eyes always have to be so expressive. He looks like he's going to cry for me'. _Trish had to admit, it was a little unsettling just how much he resembled a sad puppy at the moment. But before she even knew what she was doing, tears were starting to trickle out of her eyes. _'No'. _she thought, _'There is no way I'm crying in front of Dez'. _But her eyes telling her otherwise, and she was so focused on that that she didn't notice when Dez pulled her into his arms and began stroking her hair lightly. It felt good – better than she wanted to admit. So good, that even after the tears had subsided she lingered in his arms for a little while longer. However, she did eventually pull herself away to sit at the piano bench. She motioned for Dez to do the same. He did as he was told. "You know that guy Rob I've been seeing?"

"Of course! That guys a total skeeze." Dez told her, suddenly back to this chipper quirky self. Or at least, that's how he appeared on the outside. On the inside, Dez was fuming. He never liked Rob – even before he started dating Trish – and the fact that he had hurt her like this was making him angrier than he knew he was capable of feeling.

Trish took another deep breath before sadly admitting "I guess…he only asked me out on a bet. And he kept the bet going, but today when we went out for lunch…" she took another deep, shaky breath "He told me everything. Said he couldn't take being seen with a girl like me any longer."

For one of the few times in his life, Dez was rendered absolutely speechless. After about a full minute of trying to organize his thoughts, he finally was able to articulate "Who wouldn't want to be seen with a girl like you? You're like, the coolest girl ever."

Trish gave him a half hearted smile before saying "It's just, sometimes…" her eyes became locked on the piano keys in front of her, "I feel like know guys are ever going to really like me. That any guy who asks me out is only trying to use me."

To her surprise, Dez slammed his fist onto the piano, resulting in a terrible sound coming out of the instrument, causing the two teens to wince. He then turned back to the brunette and told her, very seriously. "Trish, there are seriously so many guys at school who like you. We're all just too scared to say something because well…you're you. You're a strong independent woman who don't need no man!"

Trish couldn't help but laugh lightly at what Dez had said. She was about to thank him for talking to her – and making her feel a little better – when she came to a sudden realization. Surely she must've heard him wrong! "Wait, why did you say I don't know about the guys who like me?" she asked, a sense of urgency in her question.

"That they're all too scared to say something because you're so independent." Dez replied with a slight shrug.

Trish shook her head, getting up from the piano and pointed a finger at him in accusation. "No you didn't."

"Uh, yeah I did." Dez retorted, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shaking her head once more, Trish argued "No, you didn't say they. You said we!"

"No I didn't!" Dez squeaked. _'Did I really say we out loud?' _he thought to himself.

"Yes you did. You _like _me!" Trish answered tauntingly.

Dez's face reddened. He then turned his back to the girl, and crossed his arms defensively, before exclaiming "So what if I do?"

Trish froze. That was a really good point. What did it matter? Why should she care if Dez liked her? "Uh…" she was at a loss for words.

Dez pivoted on his heel, once again facing the girl, as he whined "See? This is why I didn't want you to know! I mean, we were just starting to be friends and now I've gone and ruined everything!"

"Wait," Trish asked, bringing her hands up to her shoulders, "how long have you liked me?"

Dez was suddenly very bashful, almost...nervous looking? He look down at his shoes, played with his shirt, and swung from side to side as he mumbled "I don't know…a while."

Trish found herself smiling at the display, he _was _kinda cute, in a puppy dog sort of way….wait. This was _Dez _she was thinking about! Dez wasn't cute. Dez was weird, and she only hung out with him because Ally did.

But even as she told herself that, Trish knew it was a lie. She may not _like him _like him, but she definitely enjoyed spending time with him.

She was soon broken out of her daze as she heard Dez say, "Look, you don't have to like me back. But just…know that you're pretty, and that not all guys want to use you." He told her. She was totally unaware of how close to her he had move until he was bending down, gently bringing his lips on top of her own. It was quick – just brushing their lips together, really – but Trish had still managed to close her eyes, she realized, as they fluttered open after.

The two stood in silenced for a while, until Trish heard her phone go off. Looking down at the text she received, and then back p to the redhead, she told him "That's my mom. I have to head home for dinner."

Dez nodded and said "Yeah, I should probably be heading home, too." He opened the door for her and followed her out, down to the store. Before the two parted ways, Trish spun around and said "Hey Dez! Thanks." She said quietly, sincerely.

He smiled back at her. "Anytime."


End file.
